


Titan vs. Will Graham [FanArt]

by locksley_b



Category: Hannibal (TV), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drawing, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 19:19:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4932136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locksley_b/pseuds/locksley_b
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armored Titan takes an interest in Will Graham drawing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Titan vs. Will Graham [FanArt]

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure what my inspiration was for this but I don't think it turned out too badly.
> 
> If you have problems viewing the drawing, you can also find it [here](http://locksburn.deviantart.com/art/Titan-Vs-Will-Graham-564106258) as well.


End file.
